Card Name
Card Name is what identifies the card that you are playing. Details In most cases, the card name is situated on the top of the card and on the right of the cards cost (However, many cycles of God creatures are an exception to this due to the way that the cards link together). Each card with the same name can only be included 4 times in a deck, including any alternate printing that the card may have (with the exception of cards in the Hall of Fame). While cards in the OCG only used Katakana, Hiragana and Kanji in their card name for many years, with the advent of cards such as Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss (and its "!" exclamation mark) as well as Violent Children (including a "、" ideographic comma) they started to include new text in the card names. Some cards also use alphanumeric symbols from the English alphabet (such as GENJI or THE FINAL) and numbers (750 Man). Cards that refer to another card name *Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman / Helios Tiga Dragon *Queen of Protection / Lord of Legend Sword *Cruz Taspol, Spirit Knight / Karate Carrot / Boltas, Forest of Knowledge *Truename Wakuwaku Chappurun / Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard *Various Gods. (Not God Nova) Cards that refer to the specific cardname *Supernova Jupiter King Empire **Cruz Taspol, Spirit Knight / Karate Carrot / Boltas, Forest of Knowledge *Kira, of the Dragon Sound **Killer Zechs Dragoon *Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon **Bolshack Yamato Dragon **Samurai Lupia **Samurai Decapitation Sword **Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor **Valkerios Samurai Dragon **Shadow Sword "Yagyuu" Dragon *Bloody Dragoon / Fuuma Bajir, Soul Weapon / Death, Destruction God **God Lupia *Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon **Balrun Shizou / Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon *Romanoff the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye **Magic Shot - Romanoff Strike *Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor and Magic Shot - Glory Gate **Magic Shot - Arcadia Egg *Thunder Blade – Bushido Spirit **Wind Blade – Kamikaze Spirit *Violence Heaven / God Bringer / God Saga **Saga, the Almighty Creator *Überdragon Sunburst NEX **Soul Burn Dragon *Gaial Kaiser **Psychen Pippi **Super Psychen Pippi *Gallows Cebu Kaiser **Hot Spring - Invincible Time *Aqua Attack / Aqua Cascade **Aqua Jet (Charging Brotherhood!) *Gil Fuji, Yokozuna **Hyperspatial Gotsusan Hole *Ace of Swords, Ensign of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron **Roar of Jack, Commander of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron *Roar of Jack, Commander of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron **Invincible Operation, Grand General of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron *Achoppi Chonan / Suteppi Jinan / Fueppi Sannan **Truename Ragon NEX *Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" **Fate *Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon **Golden Victory, Secret Ogre *Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" **LOVE x HATE, Secret Cruelty *Zekkoucho *Necrodragon Saidesuka Gunmaster *Truename Screaming Psycho **Necrodragon Gyouten Kyoutei *Zorro Star, Izanai's Tactician **Alternative, Sacred Cavalry *Cebu Aquman Jr. **Future, Mage of Cobalt *Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury **Lance of Tonginus Cards that refer to part of the card name *Lupia *Ken, Crimson Lord *White Knight *Reaper *NEX *"Zen" and "Evil" *Sword Flash Dragon **Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon *Romanoff *Hyperspatial Spells *Double Cross *Spark *Emperor of the Gods *Zeta *Five Star *GENJI Double Cross *G Hogan *Ganveet *Kankuro *Awakened *Aini *Bolshack *Heaven's *Parlock *All Exile Creatures Cards that refer to their own card name *Solar Grass *Petrova, Channeler of Suns *Whispering Totem *Kalute, Vizier of Eternity *Brother Lizard *Zafal Banikis, Spirit Knight *Babelginus, Demonic Dragon *Necrodragon Guljeneraid *God Lupia *Lion Third, Holy Emperor *Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon *Gabriella, Holy Princess *Flowing Gear - Dancing Twin Lion Fangs *Suva, Emperor of the Gods *Zabi Hydra, Evil Planet Lord *Hachiko, Jin's Faithful Dog *Vaulting Box Man *Keroyon Quartet *Jaban *Truename Hadesgil Skill *Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire *Cholochu, Forty Body DM-05, DM-17, DMR-05 *Obsidian Scarab *Ambush Scorpion *Reviving Vital Horn *Risu-kun, Sleepyhead DM-12 Cycle *Cloned Deflector *Cloned Spiral *Cloned Nightmare *Cloned Blade *Cloned Spike-Horn DM-15 Cycle *Beinz Sayla, Guardian of Cleansing Light *Bubble Lamp *Dark Mare, the Debilitating Shadow *Red Ridaz', Explosive Daredevils *Hustle Ball Tribe Cards that refer to unspecified card names *The Grave of Angels and Demons *Queen Maiden, the Eternal *Explode Catastrophe *Fuuma Danrimos *Nocturne Dragoon *General Kuwagatan *Draghurricane Energy *Call of the Soul *Kirin Legacy, the Twin Meteor *Persistent Prison of Gaia *Necrodragon Amadeus *Chain of Grief *Pangaea Moon, the Enlightened *Rumble, Temporal Sage *Almeric, Spirit of Prophecy *Duet Spark *Parlock's Miracle Fever Cards that add a card name to a creature *Dragon Gear - Samurai Legend *Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon *Humanity, Nameless God Category:Advanced Gameplay